Hospital Mayhem
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: Della gets an allergic reaction at school after eatting something she wasn't supposed to and is taken to hospital. While at the hospital, a bad guy breaks in forcing the hospital to go on lockdown. Will the Mario Bros. be able to rescue Della? R&R please!
1. Allergic Reaction

I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are Della, Jessica, Brandon, Andrew, and

Mrs. Toadsimer

Hospital Mayhem

Chapter 1

At Sarasaland Elementary, Della's class was having a winter class party. They had lots of good foods and treats at the party. Della was sitting at her table with her friends eating their treats but Della is having a coughing fit. "Della, are you ok?" Jessica asked in concern. "Yeah I'm fine." Della lied. "Ok." Said Jessica as she continued to eat her food. "This brownie is really yummy." Said Brandon. "I bet it is." Andrew replied.

After everyone got their food, Mrs. Toadsimer went to the front of the class and started to speak. "What do you guys say to the parents who put this together?" Mrs. Toadsimer asked her class. "Thank you!" The class exclaimed. "You're welcome." One of the parents said. "Now, after you guys are done eating, I'm going to let you guys go to recess early." Said the teacher. "Yeah!" The class exclaimed.

When the teacher was done talking, the kids continued to eat their food. Della was still coughing up a storm. "Are you sure you're ok?" Jessica asked once more. "Yes, I'm fine. Please stop asking me that." Della fussed. "Sorry." Jessica replied. With that, the kids were done eating and went outside on the playground.

Outside, Della and her friends were playing a game of tag. "You're it." Della said as she tagged Andrew. "I'm gonna get you." Andrew said as he started to chase after her. Suddenly, Della stopped running. "Della, what's wrong?" Andrew asked in concern running up to Della. "I can't breathe." Della said as she was trying to gasp for air. "Oh no, you must be having an allergic reaction. Let me go get the teacher." Andrew said before he ran back to the classroom.

In the classroom, Mrs. Toadsimer was talking to some of the parents when Andrew came running into the room. "Andrew, what's wrong?" The teacher asked. "We have an emergency." Andrew shrieked. "What happened?" The teacher asked. "Della's having an allergic reaction and she's having trouble breathing." Andrew explained. "Oh god." The teacher said under her breath before she and Andrew ran outside.

I hope you guys like my new story!


	2. 911 Call

Hospital Mayhem

Chapter 2

Andrew and Mrs. Toadsimer went out to the playground to see what was wrong with Della. When they got out there, a bunch of kids were crowding around Della who was lying on the ground. "Della, are you ok?" Mrs. Toadsimer asked kneeling down next to her. Della didn't respond so the teacher checked to see if there was a pulse. There wasn't one. "Andrew, run to the clinic and get the nurse out here now!" Mrs. Toadsimer shouted as she began to do CPR.

Minutes later, the nurse came out and started to do CPR on Della. "It's too late to use the epi-pen on her." The nurse said as she continued to do CPR. "So what do you want me to do?" Mrs. Toadsimer asked. "Go call 911." The nurse told her. "Alright." The teacher said as she pulled out her cell-phone. "911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked. "I have a student who had an allergic reaction and is not breathing." Mrs. Toadsimer said into the phone. "Alright ma'am, what's the student's name?" The operator asked. "Her name is Della and she's 9 years old. We are located at Sarasaland Elementary School." Mrs. Toadsimer explained. "Alright, help is on the way." The operator said before hanging up. Once the teacher hung up, she went back over to Della and the nurse. "Ok, I called 911 and now I'm going to call her mom." Said . "Alright." The nurse said.

At Daisy's Castle, Daisy's mom was working on cleaning the castle when the phone started ringing. "Hello?" Daisy's mom asked as she picked up the phone. "Hey, is this Della's mom?" Mrs. Toadsimer asked. "Yes, what's going on with Della?" Daisy's mom asked nervously. "Your daughter had an allergic reaction and is not breathing." Mrs. Toadsimer explained. "Oh my god." Daisy's mom said as she started to break out in tears. "We just called the ambulance and they should be here in any minute." Mrs. Toadsimer explained. "What hospital will she be taken to?" Daisy's mom asked as she whipped tears from her eyes. "The local hospital I believe." Mrs. Toadsimer said. "Ok thank you, bye" Daisy's mom said as she hanged up the phone. When Daisy's mom finished cleaning, she got her purse and keys and headed out the door to go to the hospital.

Back at the school playground, the ambulance arrived and got Della strapped to the gurney and loaded her in the back. In the ambulance, the paramedics started to put an IV in Della's arm and hooked wires to her and tried to revive her. "Do you think she's going to be ok?" Mrs. Toadsimer asked before the paramedics shut the doors. "We don't know." One of the paramedics said. "Ok." Mrs. Toadsimer replied.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the paramedics wheeled Della into one of the trauma rooms and continued to try to revive her. After minutes, they finally revived her and wheeled her into one of the ICU rooms.

In the waiting area, Daisy's mom was waiting nervously for the news about Della. After a few minutes, one of Della's doctors came out. "Hey ma'am, are you Della's mom?" The doctor asked. "Yes sir." Daisy's mom stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "I have good news and bad news on your daughter." Said the doctor. "What's the good news?" Daisy's mom asked. "The good news is that Della's going to be ok. The bad news is that she'll have to stay in the ICU for a few days to keep an eye on her in case she has another allergic reaction." The doctor explained. "When can I see her?" Daisy's mom asked. "Now if you want." Said the doctor. "Thank you so much. What room is she in?" Daisy's mom said asked sounding relieved. "She's in ICU room 4" The doctor said. With that the doctor walked off. Suddenly, her phone starts to ring. "Hey Daisy, what's going on?" Her mom asked into the phone. "Nothing, I came home and you were gone. Are you ok?" Daisy asked in concern. "Yeah I'm just at the hospital." Said her mom. "What happened?" Daisy asked. "Your sister had an allergic reaction at school and she was taken to the hospital." Her mom explained. "Oh my god, is she ok?" Daisy asked as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Yeah, she's fine. How about you come over so we can both see her together." Her mom suggested. "Alright I'm coming." Daisy said before she hung up the phone.

When Daisy arrived, she and her mom went to the floor where Della is at. They went up the elevator to the floor and went to Della's room. They walked in and saw Della lying on the bed sleeping with wires all connected to her and a tube in her mouth to help her breathe. Daisy's mom walked over to the side of Della's bed and started to stroke her hair. "Oh Della, I'm so sorry this happened to you." Daisy's mom said as she started to cry again. "Everything's going to be ok mom, I promise." Daisy assured her. "I know, I just don't like seeing her like this." Daisy's mom said as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I know mom, I know." Said Daisy.

I know this chapter might be a little sad but I promise it won't be like that for long. Thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the first chapter of this story!


	3. Lockdown

Hospital Mayhem

Chapter 3

After a long time of being asleep, Della started to wake up. "Della, you're awake!" Her mom exclaimed as she walked towards Della's bed. "I'm glad you're ok. When called and said you were taken here cause of your allergic reaction, I started to get really worried." Daisy explained as she walked up beside her mom. Hearing this made Della's eyes water up from knowing they care about her. All of a sudden, the doctor came in. "I'm glad you finally woke up." The doctor said as he walked over to her bed. "When do you think she could get that tube out of her mouth so she can talk to us?" Daisy's mom asked. "Right now." The doctor said as he was putting on some rubber gloves. As soon as the doctor got the tube out of Della's mouth, she started to talk again. "Are feeling any better?" The doctor asked. "Much better thank you." Della replied. "Is your daughter allergic to anything?" The doctor asked her mom. "She told me she was severely allergic to peanuts." Daisy's mom explained. "So what did you have at school that may have caused this?" The doctor asked as he turned back to Della. "A cookie." Della replied. "What was in the cookie?" The doctor asked. "Well, it had chocolate chips and that's all I know." Della explained. "Are you sure there wasn't any peanut butter or something in it?" The doctor asked. "I don't know. If there was, I wouldn't have known." Della explained as tears were welling up in her eyes once again. "Well, you got very lucky." The doctor told her before he left the room.

Right outside the hospital, there were two men wearing all black and were about to sneak into the hospital. "You the plan right? You go open fire on everyone in the hospital while I go to that little girl, Della and try to kill her using this." The boss said as he pulled out a test tube filled with a poisoness chemical. "Got it, sir." The man said as he pulled out his gun.

Back in ICU room 4, Della and Daisy were in the middle of playing a board game. "I win!" Della exclaimed as she moved her piece to the finish line on the board. "Good job." Daisy said as she gave Della a high-five. All of a sudden, they hear the PA system go off.

_Attention all doctors and patients, we are conducting a hospital lockdown. Everybody stay where you are and nobody goes in or out until further notice. Thank you. _

"What's going on?" Della asked as she started to shake in fear. "I don't know, maybe someone's missing." Daisy guessed. "It's going to be ok." Her mom said trying to comfort her daughter. All of a sudden, they hear gun shots from the lower floors of the hospital. "I'm really scared now!" Della exclaimed as she started to shake even harder than before. "Hey mom, do you want me to call Mario and Luigi and tell them what's going on?" Daisy asked her mom as she pulled out her cell phone. "Go ahead." Her mom said.

Daisy walked over to the corner of the room and dialed Luigi's number. "Hello?" Luigi said into the phone. "Hey Luigi." Said Daisy. "Hey Daisy, what's up?" Luigi asked. "Nothing much, just at the hospital." Daisy explained. "Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Luigi asked sounding a little worried. "I'm fine. My little sister had an allergic reaction and was taken to the hospital but she's fine now." Daisy explained. "That's good." Luigi replied. "But that's not the reason why I called. A few minutes ago, the PA system went off and said that the hospital was performing a lockdown for some reason. Then a few minutes after the announcement, me, my mom, and Della all heard gun shots from the lower floors." Daisy explained. "Oh my god, my brother and I are on our way." Said Luigi. "Thank you." Daisy said before she hung up.

When Daisy hung up, she went beside Della's bed. "Do you want me to go get something for you to eat from the cafeteria?" Daisy asked. "Sure, can you just get me some juice and maybe some French fries?" Della asked politely. "Sure." Daisy replied. Right as Daisy was about to open the door, a man dressed in all black came up to the door.

Uh oh, seems like the girls are trouble. I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry if the first two chapters were kind of boring. I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the first two chapters of this story!


	4. Trouble

Hospital Mayhem

Chapter 4

Outside the hospital, there were lots of police cars and people. Mario and Luigi just arrived and were trying to get in the hospital to rescue their friends. "Come on Luigi, let's go!" Mario shouted as he pulled Luigi by the hand. As Mario and Luigi were about to head through the door, a police officer got in their way. "Sorry guys, you can't go in there." The police officer told them. "But my girlfriend, her mom, and her little sister are in there." Luigi whined. "I'm sorry guys, rules are rules." The police officer said before he walked off. "How are we going to get in there when they won't let us in?" Luigi asked. "I have an idea. Come with me." Mario told Luigi. So Luigi ran following behind Mario.

At the side of the hospital, there was door that lead inside the hospital. "So, we are going to sneak in through this door and get to the room where Della is at." Mario explained. "But Mario, the door is locked." Luigi said as he tried to turn the door knob. "Stand back." Mario said as he took a huge fire ball out of his overall pocket. "Ok." Luigi said as he backed up. Mario threw the fire ball at the door and door burned down. "Alright, we're in." Mario said as he went inside. "You coming?" Mario asked as he turned to face Luigi. "Yeah." Luigi said as he followed his brother.

In the hallway, Mario and Luigi were a little lost and were heading over to ask where Della was. "Ma'am, do you know what room Della is at?" Mario asked the lady at the desk. "You guys aren't supposed to be in here." The lady told them. "I know, but we are trying to protect Della and her family." Mario explained. "In that case, she is in the ICU room 4. There is a map on the wall by the elevators." The lady told them. "Thanks." Luigi said as he and his brother headed towards the elevators.

In ICU room 4, Daisy was backing away from the door when she saw the man. "I'm dumb, I forgot we were on lockdown." Daisy whispered as she backed away. "What do you think he wants?" Her mom asked. "I don't know." Daisy whispered. Suddenly, the girls hear the door knob being turned. "I'm really scared now." Della said as she buried her head in her mom's chest. "I know sweetheart, it's going to be ok." Her mom said as she rubbed her back. "What do you want?" Daisy asked the man angrily as he came through the door. "I'm here to kill that little brat." The man said as he pointed straight at Della. "I'm not going to let you touch her!" Daisy shouted angrily. The man didn't reply as he took out two needles out of his bag. "What are you going to do with that?" Daisy asked nervously. "This." The man said as he stuck the needle into Daisy's arm making her pass out. The man did the same thing to her mom and she too passed out. "Now I'm going to go do what I am here for." The man said to himself as he took the test tube out of his bag. He walked over to where Della medicine bag is and poured the chemical in and quickly ran out of the room before Daisy and her mom woke up. Soon after the man left, Della's heart monitor started to beep like crazy.

I know this chapter is shorter than the other chapters of this story but I hope you guys like it. Thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing this story so far!


	5. Poisoned

Hospital Mayhem

Chapter 5

In the elevator, Mario and Luigi where talking about a way to get Daisy and her family out safely. "When we get to the floor, we're going to go in Della's room and tell Daisy and her mom to unhook all of Della's wires and such that are connected to her and we are going to quietly make our way out." Mario explained. "What happens if the man already got to them?" Luigi asked. "We'll cross that border if we have to." Said Mario. "Alright." Luigi said. The elevator reached the floor and Mario and Luigi stepped out and went to go look for Della's room. "Here it is." Mario said as they approached the solid, wooed door to Della's room. "Why is it so loud in there?" Luigi asked. "I don't know, let's go check it out." Said Mario.

In the ICU room, Daisy and her mom had just woke up from the drug the man gave them. "What happened?" Daisy asked as she got up. "I don't know." Her mom replied. "Why does it sound like something it beeping in here?" Daisy's mom asked. "Uh mom, look!" Daisy shrieked as she pointed to the beeping heart monitor. "Oh my god! I'm going to go call for help." Daisy's mom said as she ran over to the phone which was hanging up near the door. "Nurse, we have an emergency!" Daisy's mom shrieked into the phone. "What is it?" The nurse asked. "Della's heart monitor is beeping like crazy." Daisy's mom explained. "Oh my, Me and some other nurses are coming up." The nurse told her. "Thank you." Daisy's mom said before she hung up the phone.

Outside of the room, the Mario Bros. were about to go in the room to see what was going on. "Let's go in." Mario said as he was turning the door knob. "Why are you guys going into that room?" Said a mysterious voice. "Who said that?" Luigi asked out loud. "I don't know. Whoever you are, show yourself!" Mario demanded angrily. "You guys should recognize my voice." The mysterious voice said. "Wait a minute, I think remember you. You're that guy who almost killed Della a few weeks ago when you kidnapped her." Said Mario. "Yes, you are correct and I came in here when I heard that she was in the hospital and I thought it was a perfect time to try to kill her." The man explained. "I'm not going to let you kill her!" Mario shouted angrily. "I think I just did. Look." The man said as he pointed through the window to Della's room. "Oh my god!" Mario exclaimed as he saw the heart monitor. "Good luck trying to save her now." The man said as took off running. Once the man was gone, Mario and Luigi ran into Della's room.

"Are you guys ok?" Mario asked as he and Luigi ran into the room. "Yeah we're fine but Della isn't." Daisy said as she started to cry. "It's ok Daisy. Everything is going to be just fine." Luigi said trying to comfort her. "I hope you're right." Daisy said as she whipped away the tears from her eyes. All of a sudden, a group of doctors and nurses ran into Della's room. "I'm going to need you guys to get out of the room." One of the nurses said. "Why?" Daisy asked in concern. "So that we can see what's wrong with Della." The nurse explained. "Ok, but please save her. I'm begging you." Daisy pleaded as she started to cry again. "We'll do the best we can." The nurse said. With that, Daisy, her mom and the Mario Bros. walked out of the room while the doctors and nurses try to save Della.

In the waiting area, Daisy continued to cry her heart out. "It's going to be ok, seriously." Said Mario. "What is she's not ok? What if she dies while the doctors are trying to help her?" Daisy asked as she continued to sob. "She is not going to die, I'm sure of it." Said Luigi. "I hope you're right." Said Daisy.

I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry it's short, and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing my story so far!


	6. Busted

Hospital Mayhem

Chapter 6

In the waiting area, The Mario Bros., Daisy, and her mom continued to wait for one of the nurses to update on Della. Finally after about an hour, one of the nurses came to the waiting area. "Della's going too alright." The nurse told them. "What happened?" Daisy asked curiously. "Well when we looked in her medicine bag, we found a mysterious chemical. My guess is that it was poison." The nurse explained. "I think I know who did it." Said Mario. "Who?" Daisy asked as she turned around to face Mario. "It was one of the men who broke into the hospital and the boss of the man who kidnapped Della a few weeks ago." Mario explained. "Oh my god!" Daisy exclaimed. "When can we see Della again?" Daisy's mom asked. "In about a half hour. We want to see if the medicine we gave her to help flush the poison out of her system first." The nurse explained. "Ok." Daisy's mom replied as she sat back down on the chair.

After a while of waiting, Daisy and her mom went to go see Della while the Mario Bros. stayed in the waiting area. In Della's room, Della started to wake up when her sister and her mom came in. "Mom, Daisy?" Della asked in a groggy voice. "Hey Della, are you feeling ok?" Her mom asked as she walked to the side of her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened though?" Della asked as she tried to sit up in her bed. "Well do you remember those men who captured you a few weeks ago?" Daisy's mom asked. "Yes. Those guys were scary." Della commented. "Well they broke in and one of the guys poured a poisonous chemical into your medicine bag to try to kill you." Daisy's mom explained. "Well at least I'm still here." Della said as she began to laugh. "Yeah, you got lucky." Daisy's mom said. "I did didn't I?" Della asked. "Yup. If you get better and nothing else happens, I get you'll get to get out of here." Her mom said. "Good." Said Della.

Back in the waiting area, Mario and Luigi had just got some coffee. Just as they were about to sit back down, they saw the two bad guys about to head out the door. "Hey!" Mario shouted angrily at the guys. "What do you want?" One of the men asked as he turned around to face Mario. "You think you guys are going to get off the hook this easy?" Mario asked. "Well, yeah. We already killed that little girl didn't we?" The man asked. "No you didn't." Mario replied. "What! I thought that chemical would finish the job." The man said. "Nope and you guys are busted." Said Mario. "What do you mean?" The man asked nervously. "Security!" Mario shouted. A bunch of hospital security guards came and grabbed the two men and took them to jail. "We should maybe let the girls know those guys are caught." Luigi suggested. "Good idea." Mario replied as he and Luigi took off for the elevators.

Back in Della's room, Della was eating some yogurt when Mario and Luigi came in the room. "Hey guys." Said Daisy. "Hey, we came here to tell you guys that the bad guys were arrested." Said Mario. "Oh good." Said Daisy. "Are you ok Della?" Luigi asked. "I'm just fine." Della replied. "Good." Said Luigi. Suddenly, the doctor came in. "Hey Della, glad to see you're doing ok." The doctor said as he started to write things down on the papers that he had. "When can I get out of here?" Della asked. "Tomorrow, if you're still doing ok." The doctor explained. "Cool." Della replied. "Is the hospital still on lockdown?" Her mom asked. "No." The doctor replied. "Oh ok, good" Daisy's mom replied. With that, the doctor walked out of the room. "Well, we should probably be heading home right now." Said Mario. "Oh ok, thanks again for catching those bad guys." Said Daisy. "You're welcome." Mario replied. "Bye." The girls said in unison. "Bye." Mario and Luigi replied as they left the room.

I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for being the only one who has reviewed this story so far!


	7. Discharged

Hospital Mayhem

Chapter 7

The following morning, Della was sitting up in her bed eating her breakfast while she waited to see if she could go home. "Are the pancakes good?" Her mom asked. "They're ok for hospital food." Della said as she continued to eat her breakfast. "Don't worry, I'm sure today we'll be out of here and you'll be able to have a delicious breakfast." Her mom assured her. "I hope so." Della replied. While Della finished eating, the doctor came in. "Good morning guys." The doctor said as he walked through the door. "Good morning." Said Della. "You seem to still be doing ok." The doctor said. "Will I be able to go home today?" Della asked. "That's actually why I came here." The doctor said. "Cool." Della said as she started to laugh a little bit. "Here are the discharge papers and I will send a nurse to take all those wires and that IV off you." The doctor said as he handed the papers to Della's mom. A few minutes later, a nurse came in and took the IV off her and took the wires off also. When the nurse was done, Della got dressed into her everyday clothes and she, her sister, and mom walked out of the room and went to the go-cart.

On the road, they were listening to Taylor Swift on the radio. "I've heard of Taylor Swift before. She's a pretty good singer." Della said from the back seat of the go-cart. "Yeah she is good." Said Daisy. "Would you guys like to stop anywhere for lunch or do you guys just want to go home?" Their mom asked. "I want to go home." Della replied. Daisy also replied, "Me too." With that, the girls continued the drive back to the castle.

At the castle, Daisy's mom was about make Della and Daisy's lunch. "What do you two want to eat for lunch?" Their mom asked. "Maybe just a turkey and cheese sandwich." Said Daisy. "Me too." Said Della. "Alright, it'll be a few minutes. You guys can go do something and I'll call you when it's time." Their mom said. "Ok." Daisy and Della said in unison. "Hey, do you want to go outside and do something?" Daisy asked. "Sure." Della replied.

Out in the backyard, Daisy and Della were climbing some trees. "Wow, you're up pretty high." Daisy said as she looked up at Della. "Yeah. At my old house, I would sometimes climb to the very top of the tree." Della explained. "Cool. Isn't it pretty scary though?" Daisy asked. "Not really. It's actually quite fun." Said Della. "Guys, lunch is ready!" Their mom called. "Coming." Daisy shouted back. "Come on Della, lunch is ready." Said Daisy. "Ok, I'm going." Della said as she started to climb down.

In the kitchen, Della and Daisy were eating their sandwiches. "This is really good." Della commented. "Thank you." Her mom replied. "I'm really glad you're ok. We'll have to get you medicine incase that happens again. Her mom said. "Yeah." Della replied. "After we're done eating, do you want to go back outside and climb trees again?" Daisy asked. "Sure." Della replied. Della and Daisy finished their lunch and went outside to climb trees.

The End

I hope you guys liked this story and thank you 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing this story!


End file.
